After Party
by Adrelaide
Summary: Malec. Contest prize for potato-vagina. Fighting at a party leads to making up in the best of ways.


**After Party.**

Alec hated parties. He hated watching mundanes and Downworlders have fun by getting drunk and doing stupid things. His idea of fun revolved around sitting at home and having sex with his boyfriend. Although Magnus thoroughly enjoyed Alec's idea of fun for the most part (primarily the latter of the two activities), the warlock loved socializing twice as much as Alec hated it. And that was why Magnus succeeded in dragging his boyfriend along to the occasion social gathering.

It probably would have been better for everyone if Alec had avoided Magnus' parties all together, but sometimes Alec would get that insecure feeling that Magnus was going to run off with a werewolf in the middle of the night, or sometimes Magnus would _really_ want him to come with him. Alec couldn't say no when Magnus was fucking him tortuously slow, whispering in his ear about how if the Shadowhunter promised to go out with the warlock, he'd be sure to reward him_ plenty_ later in the night.

It was a hard offer to refuse.

So Alec tagged along, keeping a hand on the back of Magnus' shirt, and examining the pulsing mass of Downworlders in the middle of the room with a frown. Rather than throw one of his own "fabulous" parties, Magnus had decided to attend someone else's for the evening. Alec bit down on his lip, not knowing if he liked this option better. At least if the party was in Magnus' loft the Nephilim could hide in the bedroom with Chairman Meow until things died down. He didn't know this place at all. Magnus' arm slid around his shoulders, and Alec looked over at him. The warlock's eyes were ringed in liquid gold and black shadow, making them glow in dim light of the room. His shirt felt like it was made of water, and his pants were form-fitting and studded with small, colorful stones. He looked like a sex beacon, while Alec, with his dingy off-black shirt and jeans, looked like a dust bunny in a dirty corner. Magnus smiled at him, leaning in so close their noses brushed.

"Come dance with me, Alexander." Magnus purred. Alec shot him an incredulous look, and Magnus laughed, kissing his cheek and pointing at the bar hidden away in a corner. Things looked a lot less crazy there. "Have a seat then. I'll come join you after I make a few social calls." Alec nodded, making his way over to the bar, pointedly ignoring the Downworlder serving neon-colored drinks behind it. Instead he sat down on a stool and focused on making himself as small as possible until Magnus reappeared to take him home. After a few texts to his siblings-Jace not answering (he was probably with Clary) and Isabelle demanding to know the location of the party (which Alec didn't know)-the Shadowhunter looked over his shoulder to see what was taking his boyfriend so long.

It took a moment to find Magnus in the din of Downworld creatures, but once Alec did, his heart stopped. Magnus was moving in time with a female pixie that looked like she was wearing nothing more than a collection of pearls over her more delicate areas. The pair was laughing, their hips pressed together intimately as they moved to the music.

Alec was off the bar seat and into the dance crowd before he even realized he moved. He shoved his way past various Downworlders, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend. One Downworlder covered in sequins (or was it scales?) yelled at him, and the Shadowhunter flicked a knife out with his pocket, flashing the blade carved with an angelic power rune. The Downworlder flew back, red eyes wide, and Alec pushed past him, making a beeline for his boyfriend.

Once he was in range, Alec grabbed onto Magnus' shirt, yanking him away from the pixie. Magnus, caught off guard, stumbled back into Alec's chest. The warlock whirled around to face the Shadowhunter. Magnus froze when he recognized Alec, confusion spreading on his face. Alec sent him a hard stare, before looking to the pixie, who had wisely stepped back.

"Alec?" Magnus called out over the music. Alec bit down on his lip, his fist tightening into the fabric of Magnus' shirt as he looked back to his boyfriend.

"_That's_ a social call?" Alec asked loudly. Magnus blinked once in shock, before clearing his throat.

"No, Alexander, its dancing." Magnus added, gesturing above them, towards the ceiling. "There's music, so why not dance?" Alec released Magnus' shirt, gritting his teeth.

"Right." Alec snapped before turning away and pushing his way out of the crowd. Magnus followed after a few hasty apologies, managing to catch Alec just as he got out the door. His fingers wrapped around Alec's forearm, pulling the Nephilim into his arms.

"Alec?" The Shadowhunter pulled away, turning and walking down the street. Magnus followed after a moment, matching his boyfriend's pace easily. Alec didn't go out of his way to avoid Magnus, letting the warlock travel alongside him for most of the walk. Magnus wasn't sure where Alec was leading them, or even if he had a destination in mind, but he waited for the scowl on Alec's face to disappear before attempting contact again. He reached out, sliding his hand into Alec's. "Alexander, are you okay?" Alec's shoulders tensed and he nodded roughly.

"I'm fine." Alec snapped, yanking his hand out of Magnus' and continuing down the street. "I've just got a headache from all the music, is all. You go back and...dance with all of your friends. I'm going home."

"If you've got a headache I can heal it for you, but I don't think that's the problem here, is it?" Magnus grabbed onto Alec's shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face him. "So what_ is _the problem, Alec? Talk to me, sweetheart."

"I just...you...you're all fine with moving your hips like you're having _sex_ with the people you're dancing with, that's just...not alright. With me it's not alright. Sorry." Alec muttered, hunching his shoulders and looking at the ground. Magnus reached out, stroking his cheek gently.

"If something I do upsets you, Alec, then tell me and I'll stop." Magnus told him softly. Alec looked at him, his blue eyes worried.

"You'd do that, no matter what it is?"

"Well, unless my loving you makes you upset. I just can't help that." Magnus amended, grinning when he saw the corner of Alec's mouth turn up into a smile. "Though, next time be sure to come out and dance with me, so it can be like I'm having sex with _you_ out on the dance floor." Alec sputtered, turning away and stomping towards the subway, Magnus following after him lazily, just a few steps behind. The Shadowhunter froze, and Magnus paused as well, waiting a few beats, before Alec reached out behind him, grabbing onto Magnus' hand and pulling him along.

* * *

It was obvious that Alec was still a little mad about the dancing at the party. And even with all of Magnus' compliments and charms he was unable to get his boyfriend to start a conversation on the way home. It was clearly time for switching tactics, and so the moment they got inside the loft Magnus whirled Alec around and planted a kiss on his lips. Alec gave a surprised grunt, but rather than shove Magnus away, he dug his hands into Magnus' shirt and yanked him closer.

Magnus felt the fabric tear, not that he minded; he was far too busy shoving the waistband of Alec's jeans down his Marked thighs. Magnus grinned when he saw the plethora of Stamina Ruins burned and scarred into Alec's outer thighs, obviously Alec's own work, as well as the hickies scattered along his pale inner thighs, those were Magnus' personal, and entirely professional, touch.

The Shadowhunter stumbled, falling back against the door, his grip on the tatters of Magnus' shirt dragging Magnus forward until they were crashing together, their teeth knocking. Magnus hissed, but Alec didn't pay him any mind, shoving his tongue back into his boyfriend's mouth and grabbing onto the waistband of Magnus' pants. After a few moments of stumbling blindly, Alec pulled away slightly, looking utterly frustrated.

"Why do you always wear leather?" Alec muttered into Magnus' mouth. "It's always a bitch to get off you." He added, resting his forehead in the crook of Magnus' neck and focusing on undoing the line of buttons down the front his of boyfriend's pants. Magnus shivered, running his hands down Alec's sides.

"You know I love when you talk dirty, Alexander." Magnus sighed in relief when Alec finished undoing his pants. "I really, really do."

"I'm still mad at you." Alec added lowly, wrapping his fingers around Magnus' cock. The warlock groaned, curling forward until he could whisper into Alec's ear.

"Oh _please,_ do continue to be mad at me." Alec turned his face so that his could nip at Magnus' neck. Then he abruptly pulled away, ducking under Magnus' arm and walking towards the bedroom stark naked. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the stunned loss on Magnus' face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, to which Magnus swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth and started towards his boyfriend, only to nearly trip on the pants twisted around his mid thighs. Alec laughed, turning and disappearing into Magnus' room.

"...Alexander Lightwood, you little minx." Magnus hissed, opting to snap away his pants and eagerly follow his boyfriend. He caught Alec halfway to the bed, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him close. "You know I'm sorry about upsetting you, right?" Magnus asked slowly, just to make sure. Alec tilted his head back, flashing Magnus a smile.

"Prove it." He challenged, to which Magnus turned him around and abruptly dropped down onto his knees. Alec watched with half-lidded eyes as Magnus wrapped his fingers around his erection and gave the head a kiss. The Nephilim made a soft sound in the back of his throat, his hands going to Magnus' hair. The warlock's lips rested against the tip of his length, and Magnus met his eyes, his cat pupils dilated. Magnus waggled his eyebrows, before taking Alec all the way to his base. Alec's fingers yanked at Magnus' hair, messing up his gel, but Magnus was too busy digging his nails into the globes of Alec's ass, his head bobbing rhythmically, humming softly when he came back to the tip.

Alec threw his head back, moaning loudly before biting at his lips. Magnus' pace was relentless and eager, and Alec's knees would have buckled if Magnus hadn't been clinging to him so tightly.

"Magnus, stop, I'm going to come." Alec gasped, tugging at Magnus' hair. Magnus ignored him, only moving faster, his hands holding Alec in place. If Alec really wanted to moved he could have, but several hundred years of experience made Magnus a master at giving head and "fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" Alec yelled, his hips jerking as he came into his boyfriend's mouth. Magnus pulled back slowly, and Alec shivered when he saw the warlock swallow. Magnus flashed him a smile, rising to his feet and using his body to herd Alec towards the bed.

"You told me to prove it that I was sorry." Magnus pointed out. Alec nodded shakily, his calves hitting the side of Magnus' bed. "Maybe I should have you prove that you're sorry too." He continued in a lower voice. Alec blinked, and Magnus' mouth was on his, and then they were both on the bed, Magnus between his thighs like he belonged there. And the hell if he didn't.

"Sorry about what?" Alec asked as Magnus went to go add to the hickies along his collarbone.

"Sorry about your teasing earlier." Alec laughed, wrapping his arms around Magnus' shoulders.

"What if I'm not sorry?" He asked.

"Oh, I'll make you sorry." Magnus promised, and suddenly something cold and hard was around both of Alec's wrists. The Shadowhunter blinked, pulling his hands to his face and staring at the handcuffs around his wrists.

"I-" Magnus snatched up the chain, jerking Alec's wrists up and binding them with a flash to the wall. Bands of blue fire twisted along the chain, keeping the metal pinned to the wall above Alec's head. The Shadowhunter felt arousal pool in his stomach, even as he looked at Magnus indignantly.

"Magnus, let me go!"

"You have to say the magic words." Magnus replied easily, running his hands down Alec's chest.

"Abracadabra." Alec monotoned, his voice growing thin when Magnus' fingers ran across his hip bones.

"Good try, but no." Magnus kissed the shell of Alec's ear. "The magic words are: please fuck me." Alec moaned when he felt Magnus slide a finger inside him, lube making everything more sensual than painful. He was half-tempted to surrender, but instead he decided to play for a bit.

"How do you always lube your fingers when I'm not looking?" He asked instead, tilting his head so Magnus could continue to bite and suck at his neck.

"Magic." Magnus replied, working his finger inside of Alec until he slid in another. Alec gasped when the warlock brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, Angel, there, Magnus. Right there!" Magnus smiled at him, a glint of evil in his eyes, and it was in that moment that Alec realized he was in for a night of hell.

"Oh? Where?" Magnus' fingers twisted and pushed, working Alec in a way that was nice, but not at all like the toe-curling rush that came from being hit in the perfect spot. "Here?" Alec groaned in frustration, kicking his legs lightly.

"How many centuries have you been having sex?" Alec moaned, choking when Magnus shoved his fingers against his prostate hard in response.

"What was that?" Alec opened his mouth to respond and Magnus hit it again, earning a series of incoherent curses. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Fucker." Alec hissed out a breath, and Magnus grinned.

"Well, I've never been one to deny the truth." He said, and Alec shuddered as Magnus rubbed against his prostate, long and hard, until his' hips were twitching and he was yanking at his wrists mindlessly. There were going to be bruises in the morning, and maybe Magnus wouldn't heal them, just for a nice reminder.

"Magnus, Magnus I'm going to c-" Alec hissed when Magnus slid his fingers out entirely, resting the tips against his entrance. "W-what the fuck are you-"

"Now, now, Alexander. Language." Magnus smiled at him, all sin and heat. "Say the magic words." Alec couldn't have managed to remember his own name in that moment, much less whatever it was Magnus wanted him to say.

"Magnus." Alec breathed. "Stop being mean."

"I'm not being mean, I'm just _teasing_ you." Magnus answered, his fingers sliding back inside the Shadowhunter and rubbing just as tortuously slow. "Just like you were earlier." Alec felt heat pool in his stomach and he began to pant.

"I'm sorry. _I'm sorry!_" Alec moaned, twisting about and yanking at his bound wrists. "Fuck, Magnus, please!"

"Please what?" Magnus asked pleasantly, his fingers rubbing against Alec's prostate. The muscles in Alec's stomach flexed and the Shadowhunter nearly wept when Magnus slid his fingers out again. Pride was no longer on his mind, only pleasure, and Alec lifted his hips up eagerly.

"Please fuck me!" He finally begged, waiting for the warlock to release him. Magnus smiled darkly.

"Oh no, you're not done yet." Magnus leaned down to bite at Alec's ear. "You're going to fuck yourself on me, got that? And you're going to do it until you get off on it. Touch yourself and you're going right back in the cuffs." Magnus' fingers rubbed at his entrance gently and Alec groaned.

"Yes," Alec breathed, rocking his hips upwards so that he could rub his erection against Magnus' stomach, "I'll do it, just please, please, _please_..!" Magnus snapped his fingers, and the handcuffs disappeared, and Alec grabbed onto Magnus' shoulders, twisting them around until he was straddling the warlock. Magnus stretched out on his back, smirking at Alec. The Shadowhunter was too far gone to care, gripping Magnus' cock in one hand and balancing himself with another hand resting on Magnus' hip. He slid down with a pleased sound, both hands resting on Magnus' shoulders as he began to move up and down, bouncing on his boyfriend's dick. Magnus' hands went to his waist, and the warlock began to thrust into of him. Alec's voice cracked and his head rolled back, short shouts escaping his lips whenever their hips met. "Mag-ah-nus! Ah, fuck!" Alec's blunt nails scratched at Magnus' skin as he moved faster, feeling that peak coming closer and closer.

"Alec, shit." Magnus groaned, his hips twitching as he slid home, coming inside the Shadowhunter. Alec kept moving, shouting as he came onto Magnus' stomach, his entire body shaking as he fell down against Magnus' hips, the warlock still inside him. After taking a few gasps to catch his breath, Alec shifted to the side, letting Magnus slip out as he all but rolled on the bed next to Magnus, burrowing into his side. Magnus threw an arm around him, grinning at him sleepily.

"Still mad?"

"...About what?" Alec mumbled, turning his face into Magnus shoulder, kicking lightly at the warlock when he laughed.

* * *

A/N: This is one of six winners from my Tumblr 500 Follower giveaway. A winner of one of two second place prizes, .com requested a Malec oneshot in which Magnus and Alec get into a fight at a party, only to go home and have lots of kinky makeup sex.

Mhmm.

Here you go, Anna!

Reviews are adored!


End file.
